Las ventanas del alma
by aikosakamaki
Summary: Mi vida siempre fue un infortunio, siempre interponiendo a los demás antes que a mí, siempre sola. Aun así, apreciaba a la vida, apreciaba los buenos momento, aunque fueran pocos, eran los que me daban la fuerza para seguir….hasta que lo conocí...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Mi vida siempre fue un infortunio, siempre interponiendo a los demás antes que a mí, siempre sola. Aun así, apreciaba a la vida, apreciaba los buenos momento, aunque fueran pocos, eran los que me daban la fuerza para seguir….

Hasta que aquellos por los que yo había sacrificado mi felicidad me traicionaron y me enviaron a aquella mansión, donde habitaban seis hermanos vampiros y una humana, o debería decir la primera humana que logro transformarse en vampiresa…

Luche por sobrevivir para que un día el viniera y me dijera que mis posibilidades de soportar el cambio eran mínimas…

Pero aun así, debo de luchar, debo de lograrlo, por él, porque le prometí que no lo volvería a dejar solo, porque sus ojos, desde el primer momento en que los vi, perforaron la pared que había creado desde hace mucho tiempo, con esos ojos que reflejaban soledad y culpabilidad, y ahora sé que también un poco de perversión, esos ojos son a los que amo, él es al único que he amado y por el que aceptaría convertirme en una criatura de la noche, que se alimenta de sangre para sobrevivir, aquellos que son los protagonistas de muchos cuentos de terror que los padres les cuentan a sus hijos…

Por él, porque su mirada es la única que atraviesa mi alma….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Mi vida siempre había sido para los demás, siempre era la que se callaba, siempre la que mentía para no ver sufrir a mi familia, la que se encerraba en su cuarto porque no soportaba ver a los ojos de aquellos a los que quería y seguirles ocultando la verdad, y ¿para qué?, para que a la primera oportunidad de alejarme lo hicieran, para que me obligaran a vivir con unos parientes lejanos que en mi vida había escuchado.

Pero bueno, supongo que tampoco no tengo derecho a reclamarles, ya que, después de todo, solo yo se esto, solo yo y aquella que era mi madre lo sabía, ella que me había pedido que guardara el secreto por el bien de todos los demás integrantes de mi familia, para que esta no se desintegrara, ella que había muerto un año atrás, cuando recién había cumplido los 17 años, y que me había dejado a mi cargar con todo, aceptando el hecho de que mis hermanos y mi padre me culparan, sin darse cuenta, de su muerte, porque si bien yo no interferí en aquel accidente, tampoco hice nada para evitarlo, tal vez, si hubiera hablado, si hubiera dicho la verdadera razón por la que me había convertido en una rara solitaria que cuando no está viendo anime o leyendo manga, se la pasa hundida leyendo libros de fantasía, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en público, también de romance…..

El toque de una persona interrumpió mis pensamientos:

-lo siento señorita, pero llevo tiempo llamándola y no lograba tener su atención- el hombre que me había interrumpido vestía con un traje negro, por su apariencia podía ver que tenía unos 30 a 40 años, aunque me había hablado con una sonrisa, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de culpabilidad- soy enviado por la familia Sakamaki para guiarla con ellos- de nuevo, cada palabra que salía de su boca, parecía un discurso ya muchas veces ensayado.

-está bien - creo que decir que soy de pocas palabras está de más.

-usted es Aiko Nagasaki ¿no? - si por desgracia esa soy yo.

-si - y de nuevo esa sonrisa falsa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.

-me acompaña, el coche esta por aquí.

-claro.

Él se dio la vuelta e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Con cada paso que daba, sabía que mi vida cambiaria, que en el momento en que me subiera en aquel coche ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-por favor - dijo mientras me sujetaba la puerta, hasta este momento no me había preocupado por preguntar su nombre, supongo que ya no importa.

Asentí mientras subía a aquel lujoso coche, no sé quiénes eran esos Sakamaki pero, pobres no eran.

El camino fue largo y silencioso, no sé si era porque al conductor ya se le había agotado la amabilidad, o porque yo tenía puestos mis audífonos en una clara muestra que no me interesaba mantener una conversación, como sea, la verdad prefiero escuchar música a hablar con alguien quien seguramente olvidare para mañana.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando reaccione me encontraba frente a una hermosa mansión.

-hemos llegado - el hombre me abrió la puerta, baje y me enfrente con unas enormes rejas negras.

-¿aquí es? - hasta que no dije la pregunta me di cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba, digo, dudo que nos hallamos parado en una mansión tan lujosa solo para descansar.

-sí, esta es la mansión Sakamaki, debería entrar, la deben de estar esperando - fue lo último que dijo antes de subir al coche y ponerse en marcha.

Tome mis cosas y con una mano empuje la reja que me separaba de la vivienda, un extraño escalofrió me recorrió el brazo.

Mientras daba mis primeros pasos dentro logre observar unos hermosos rosales, estaban muy bien cuidados…..un trueno interrumpió mis pensamientos, seguido de unas gotas en mi cabeza, me tengo que apresurar al menos que quiera que mis cosas terminen empapadas.

Toco una, dos, tres veces la puerta antes de escuchar un grito de una mujer, empujo la puerta un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores y consigo abrirla, lo cual, solo quiere decir que perdí mi tiempo tocando cuando siempre estuvo abierta. Entre en la lujosa vivienda tratando de ubicar de donde vino ese grito, antes de que me decidiera, de otra habitación, entro una rubia seguida de un joven con un curioso sombrero, la mujer se detuvo en seco cuando noto mi presencia, al igual que el chico que hasta ahora solo sabía que tenía unos lujurioso ojos verdes, ya entiendo porque ella corría, si el me viera así yo también lo hiciera, pero no fueron sus ojos los que me llamaron la atención, si no los de ella, que me miraron con miedo, pero no era influido por mí, creo, ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera una voz se escuchó:

-Raito, deja de perseguir a la pertenencia de Ore-sama, ella es mía y tienes prohibido tocarla - di la vuelta solo para enfrentarme con un pelirrojo que miraba a los otros dos con superioridad - y tu chichinashi, debes recordar que eres mía.

La rubia con lindos ojos rosas no había desviado su mirada de mí.

-mmm, ¿Quién eres tú? perra-chan - su voz sonaba llena d…..espera ¿me había llamado perra?

-disculpa, ¿te refieres a mí? - no es como si me afectara, pero aun así, ni siquiera me había conocido hace más de 5 minutos.

-¿Quién es ella? Oe ¿Quién eres tú? - sí, tenemos aquí a un complejo de superioridad.

-mi nombre es Aiko Nagasaki, ¿ustedes son los hermanos Sakamaki?

El pelirrojo iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por un pelinegro con lentes:

-Deberías haber llegado hace media hora, ¿no te parece que la impuntualidad es una falta de respeto? - con solo esa frase creo que no nos llevaremos bien.

-tal vez, pero no fue culpa mía, mi vuelo se retrasó - vale tal vez si fue un poco mi culpa, el vuelo solo se había retrasado 10 minutos, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-no te pedí excusas

-enton…- ni siquiera había terminado la primera palabra cuando me interrumpio.

-Raito, llama a todos, la nueva novia está aquí- ¿escuche bien? ¡¿NOVIA?!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿dijo novia?

-Yui muéstrale el camino - más que una petición, eso sonó más como una orden.

La rubia, que al parecer se llamaba Yui, me guio hasta una habitación en donde había varios sofás.

-mi nombre es Yui Kumori, es un gusto conocerte - ok, parece que no lo dijera enserio - perdona a Reiji, él es un poco estricto - ¿un poco?

-¿Reiji?... es el pelinegro.

-Hai, es el segundo de los hermanos, es el que se encarga de todos nosotros - ¿el segundo?, si me preguntaran, por su actitud, diría que es el mayor.

-¿Kumori? ¿Ellos no son tus hermanos? - genial, parece que hoy mi conexión cerebro boca no funciona.

-No, yo soy una….- extraña, ¿no sabe qué hace aquí o no me lo quiere decir? -…..novia - otra vez esa palabra.

-¿novia? - debo de dejar de hacer preguntas obvias.

-¡Chichinashi! - otra vez el pelirrojo, esperen, ¿Cuándo entro?

-Ayato-kun -– Yui se sonrojo, creo que eso explica porque ELLA es una novia ¿pero yo?

-ya te había dicho que no dejaras que ninguno de mis hermanos se te acercara - le habla como si fuera un objeto.

-eto…no fue mi intención…baje a buscar algo de comida y Raito-kun estaba ahí, gomene… - ¿de verdad?, se está disculpando después de que la trato como un objeto, empiezo a sentir lastima por ella.

Ayato comenzó a gritarle a Yui, a pesar de que la tratara como un objeto, cuando la miraba, me parecía ver un poco de cariño.

-¡¿Quién se atrevió a levantarme de mi sueño?! - escucho a alguien decir, pero por más que observo la habitación no encuentro a nadie además de Ayato y Yui.

-¡Subaru¡ ¡deja de hacer tanto drama y muéstrate! - ¿Subaru? ¿Muéstrate?

-Aquí estoy - ¿de dónde salió?, esto se está poniendo extraño - ¡tú humana, ¿cómo te atreves a molestarme mi sueño?¡ - ¿humana?, ¿acaba de golpear la pared?

-Subaru, contrólate o destruirás toda la casa - ¿de dónde salió Reiji?, estoy segura que por la puerta no en… ¡me acaban de lamer!

-delicioso - fue el de sombrero, ¿pero qué le pasa?

-por favor déjame probarte - ¿Qué? ME ACABA DE LAMER.

-Dejen de hacer eso - mi voz sonó tranquila pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi mirada, mi padre siempre decía que podría matar a alguien con ella, incluso muchos adultos me tenían miedo cuando los miraba así.

-Raito, Kanato esa no es forma de comportarse son alguien a quien acaban de conocer - ¿de verdad? ¿Solo eso?

-pero Reiji, todos quieren probar algo que se ve delicioso - ¿algo? - ¿no es así? Kanato - voltee a ver al otro, ok, si los otros eran raros, este los superaba, con solo una miraba podría decir que me aterraba.

-ella es la nueva novia, ahora que Yui ha elegido a Ayato, ella tomara su lugar, repite tu nombre - otra orden, el pelinegro tenía problemas con la amabilidad.

-¿No es descortés pedir a alguien que diga su nombre sin antes dar el suyo? - después de todo, yo también puedo jugar.

-humana insignificante te he dado una orden - fue interrumpido por otra voz ¿somnolienta?

-solo lleva menos de 10 minutos aquí y ya te hizo enojar ¿Reiji? - la voz provino de un pelirrubio que se encontraba acostado en uno de los sofás, a pesar de haber hablado, él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos, eso me recuerda, no me he quitado los míos.

-Holgazán, ten por lo menos la educación de quitarte los audífonos cuando hablas con alguien, pero eso para alguien como tú es mucho pedir - genial acabo de salir de una relación de hermanos complicada para meterme a otra.

El rubio no contesto, solo ignoro a Reiji y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-con el propósito de la formalidad, mi nombre es Reiji Sakamaki soy el segundo hijo, el que esta acostado es Shu el mayor, luego esta Raito- señalo al del sombrero.

-nos divertiremos perra-chan

-Kanato- el peli morado que traía consigo a un oso de peluche.

-por favor déjame probarte- nota mental, mantenerme alejada de él.

-Ayato y su novia Yui Kumori- su voz tenía un toque de rencor.

-soy Ore-sama y debes de obedecerme en todo.

-un gusto, espero que seamos amigas

-y por último, el menor Subaru.

-Mantente alejada de mí, humana

-¿humana?- hice la pregunta antes de darme cuenta - lo dices como si tú no lo fueras.

-ja, por favor no me compares con un humano débil - ¿Qué él no lo era?, extraño, pero ahora que analizo mejor las cosas, ¿Cómo destruyo la pared? ¿Cómo es que Kanato y Raito se habían logrado acercar sin que me diera cuenta?...

-no eres humano- no fue una pregunta, era la única explicación, pero si no era humano…- ¿Qué son? - para mi sorpresa Yui fue la que respondió:

-vampiros, todos somos vampiros - vampiros, vampiros, vampiros, ¿era verdad?, y si lo era ¿Qué clase de vampiros eran, como los de Blank Stoker o Sthepanie Meyer?, por favor, que no sean como ninguno de los dos - pero no te preocupes - antes de darme cuenta me estaba riendo, ¿Qué no me preocupe? ESTA LOCA.

-JAJAJAJAJA, déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres que crea que son vampiros y que no me preocupe?, jajajajaja.

-es verdad, sé que es difícil de creer, yo era una humana como tú…-antes de que terminara, yo en una más de mis locuras, saque una de mis navajas y me hice un corte, Yui se quedó perpleja, su cara estaba en shock, pero no era nada comparada con los 5 pares de ojos que me miraban hambrientos, si me quedaba una duda se había desvanecido, eran vampiros y estaban sedientos por mi sangre…

-Imposible ustedes no e…

-existimos, los humanos son tan arrogantes que no se dan cuenta de nada - si el pelinegro antes no me agradaba ahora podría decirse que más que desagrado siento miedo, pánico, si era verdad, yo estaba parada en medio de una habitación dentro de la mansión más grande que había visitado sin pagar y además estaba sangrando.

Cuando mi mente volvió a trabajar y ya estaba corriendo por unos enormes y largos pasillos mientras escucho las voces de los que creo que son Kanato y Raito seguirme.

Ok, debo de pensar, si ellos son vampiros no va a servir de nada que siga corriendo, solo me voy a cansar y ya no poder luchar… esperen ¿voy a luchar? Ni siquiera puedo abrir una botella sin ayuda, ni pensar enfrentarme contra 7 vampiros, bueno talvez pueda por lo menos contra Yui… pero que digo, si lo que se de los vampiros es cierto solo tengo opciones, ya sea luchar y que terminen matándome o rendirme y terminar muerto o… no, ni pensarlo, prefiero morir a condenarme a vivir en la oscuridad…

Maldición se están acercando, debo de salir de aquí ahora.

Tal vez si me escondo, que estoy diciendo no hay forma.

-Aiko-chan por favor quédate quieta - ja, ni loca, aunque Kanato sea más pequeño que yo, se, estoy segura en que si logra atraparme no terminara en nada bueno.

Una habitación, por favor que este abierta, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir corriendo…

Esta oscuro, cierro la puerta en cuanto entro, por favor que no me encuentren… esperen, estoy sola ¿no?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo había olvidado…**

**Los personajes de diavolik lovers no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Yui tendría más valor.**

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que les agradecería mucho si me dijeran si algo les gusta o lo que no les gusta…**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerla y por sus comentarios…**

* * *

Capítulo 3

No estaba sola….

Entre la oscuridad logre distinguir 2 hermosos, los dos más hermosos ojos que había visto en mi asquerosa vida, los más hermosos y tristes ojos azules, un azul tan profundo que te podrías perder en él, pero, estos también brillaban tanto como los de Reiji…o no… escape de Kanato solo para venir y meterme a la cueva del lobo, como diría mi abuela, es Shu….

Me había perdido tanto en sus ojos que no lo había notado, pero por alguna razón, estos no me infunden tanto miedo como los de Reiji o Kanato, es más si pudiera me quedaría viéndolos hasta que muera… pero que estoy diciendo, él es un vampiro, y si no salgo de aquí no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que mi deseo se cumpla…

Demonios debo dejar de verlo a los ojos, esperen, ya los cerro, pero que… me está ignorando… ¿de verdad?

Suspiro no sé si aliviada o decepcionada…un momento ¿de dónde vino eso?, por supuesto que estoy aliviada, debería de estarlo, él no me mato ni nada no…

-Shu, ¿Qué no les dije que la llevaran de vuelta? - esa voz, Reiji…

-Molesto….- ¿es todo? Su hermano menor prácticamente lo había regañado y ¿es todo lo que va a decir? - Ya estás aquí… por que no te la llevas… quiero dormir… - vaya holgazán… auch, me mordí la lengua…

-Estos son los resultados de tanto consentimiento, tu vámonos, no vale la pena seguir aquí - se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, bien creo que corrí por nada, de haber sabido hubiera evitado la fatiga.

Antes de cerrar la puerta miro por ultima vez a Shu, que, para mi sorpresa también me está mirando… sin saberlo mi boca pronuncia un silencioso

-Gracias….

Cierro la puerta y corro para alcanzar a Reiji….

POV SHU

Reiji nos había "pedido" que trajéramos de nuevo a la humana…

Molestia…

Con mis audífonos puestos me teletransporte a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso…ya los otros la encontraran…

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba música, huelo la sangre…vaya… al parecer esa humana había escogido esconderse…como si eso sirviera de algo contra nosotros….

Abro con mucho pesar los ojos….ella al parecer ha notado mi presencia y sus ojos buscan por toda la habitación con miedo…humanos…siempre tan débiles…

Apunto que recuerde cosas del pasado, sus ojos me encuentran al principio con miedo…pero ahora…demuestran… ¿fascinación?

Sin darme cuenta yo, al igual que ella, le sostengo la mirada, sus ojos son de un café claro…

El aroma de su sangre me despierta… ella aún sigue sangrando… ¿es tonta? O no se da cuenta de que su acto pudo haberle costado la vida…

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos cuando siento la presencia de Reiji… no voy a poder dormir…

-Shu, ¿Qué no les dije que la llevaran de vuelta? - siempre con ese tono…

-Molesto….- es todo lo que es… - Ya estás aquí… por que no te la llevas… quiero dormir… - y olvidar…

-Estos son los resultados de tanto consentimiento, tu vámonos, no vale la pena seguir aquí - mmm… supongo que después de todo voy a poder descansar…

Mi hermano se da la vuelta, con una notoria irritación… aunque no sé si por mi o por la humana, antes de cerrar la puerta ella da la vuelta… de nuevo me mira a los ojos… su boca pronuncia un silencioso

-Gracias….

Y se va…

¿Cuál era su nombre?... mmm… Akane…a…a…es muy molesto tratar de recordarlo….pero sería aún más preguntarle… no es como se fuera a quedar aquí mucho tiempo… a…a…tal vez si le pregunto a Yui…no ahora que ha elegido a Ayato…mmm… supongo que siempre fue obvio que lo fuera a elegir… a el sobre los demás… a el sobre mi… pero seguir pensando en eso es molesto…a… Aiko…Aiko… ese es su nombre…mmm… extraña….

POV AIKO

Reiji le "pidió" a Subaru que me llevara a mi habitación, este después de quejarse acepto… eso me lleva a este momento en donde estoy corriendo detrás de el para que no me deje…

-Entra - supongo que ser amable no es su fuerte…

Entro a una habitación grande, 3 veces más grande que la que tenía en mi casa…

Pero solo hay un ligero, enorme, problema…

-Es rosa - sin querer mi voz sonó a fastidio total - ¿Por qué rosa?

-A las mujeres les gusta el rosa - lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-pues a mí no - decir que no me gusta es poco - lo detesto.

-tendrás que soportarlo - hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero, detrás de esos agresivos ojos que tenía Subaru, se escondía una gran tristeza.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse…

Sola, de nuevo me había quedado sola en esta enorme habitación dentro de una casa llena de vampiros… si fuera normal, supongo, que en este momento, lloraría, pero, la verdad, hace mucho que mis lágrimas se habían secado…

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad muchas, no saben lo feliz que estaba cuando los leí.**

**No tengo días específicos para actualizar, lo hare cuando no tenga tantos trabajos que presentar en la escuela, pero no creo que pase tanto tiempo entre cada capitulo.**

**De nuevo, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.. **


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida…hasta que por supuesto Reiji se decidió aparecer con un uniforme…adiós a mi esperanza de ya no ir a clase, no es que fuera mala en ellas, de echo al contrario, me gustaba aprender, pero lo que no podía soportar era estar en un lugar lleno de gente que solo busca los defectos de otras personas para evitar tener tiempo de notar los suyos, extrañare a mis amigos, a los pocos amigos que había logrado conseguir….pero ahora que ya había sido mordida por Reiji, supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás a mi vieja vida…

Flash back

Alguien toca la puerta…

-Pase…

-No deberías estar dormida a esta hora- el siempre tan amable Reiji— Levántate y arréglate en una hora nos vamos a la escuela - ¿Qué escuela? Por favor ¿que no es suficiente con vivir con vampiros?

-Ya es tarde, ¿van a la escuela nocturna? - después de todo son vampiros ¿no?

-No eres tan tonta - ¿tan?

-Gracias…supongo… - añado en un susurro - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Fuiste enviada por quien sea que haya sido tu tutor anterior, nos fuiste entregada para ser la nueva novia de sacrificio - ok, el que mi padre me haya enviado lo puedo comprender…pero… ¿novia de sacrificio?

\- ¿Novia de sacrificio?

\- Vivirás con nosotros hasta que te transformes en vampiro, entonces elegirás a uno de nosotros, pero no puedes elegir a Ayato, para que sea tu amante…

-Alto ahí… ¿amante? - genial tendré que elegir entre vampiros.

-Eres lenta - ¿lenta? - Como sea, apresúrate, te castigare si nos retrasas - ¿castigarme?

\- Si quisieras que me apresurara ya te hubieras ido ¿no te parece? - error, pero no lo comprendí hasta que tuve a Reiji sobre mi…

\- Escúchame, tu ahora nos perteneces, cumplirás con todo lo que se te diga, o si no, te azotare…

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? - la verdad sí, pero nunca lo admitiría frente de él.

\- Lo tienes, escucho tu corazón latir a toda prisa…

\- ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡NO! - el imbécil me clavo las uñas…

\- Este olor… - no, no, no, no, por favor que no me muerda.

Y, lo sentí, sus colmillos, hundiéndose en mi piel, con agresividad, trato de quitarlo de encima pero no lo logro, pataleo pero me sujeta las piernas con las suyas mientras que sus manos sostienen mis muñecas…

-¡Basta!…. ¡Por favor! - odio suplicarle…

Poco a poco, el Reiji frio y "educado" vuelve…

-Tienes una hora.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuando por fin logro actualizar mi mente para todo lo que me ha pasado, tomo mis cosas y entro al baño, después de todo, el baño, mi habitación, y el comedor son los únicos lugares que Subaru intento mostrarme donde estaban…

Frente al espejo, observo las marcas de los colmillos…

-Tu cuerpo pronto se acostumbrara y se curara más rápido - esa voz, donde sea la reconocería.

-Shu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tomar un baño…

-Pero aun no te has quitado la ropa…te enfermaras… - al parecer no le importa porque aun así se sumergió en la tina - Yo… Iré a otro baño, deberías quitarte la ropa - sé que ya me había escuchado, pero aun así…

-¿Me quieres ver desnudo? Chica pervertida - me sonroje sin poder evitarlo…esa media sonrisa…

\- ¡Claro que no!…solo lo digo para que no te enfermes - aunque siendo sincera, no me molestaría en absoluto…no, no, claro que si me molestaría…

\- Si claro….mujer hentai…. - ya que no me deja otra opción.

Camino hacia el lentamente, aun pensando en lo que voy hacer, con la cara encendida de la vergüenza, me detengo justo alado de la bañera, estiro el brazo para por lo menos quitarle una prenda, pero cuanto estoy a punto de tocarlo el me detiene la mano.

-No me toques con tanta confianza - y ahí se fue todo mi coraje…

-Gomen…yo…solo… - ¿y ahora que digo?, levanto la vista solo para encontrarme con aquellos ojos azules - yo…te dejo para que tomes tu baño…

Si, confirmado, soy una cobarde cuando se trata de hombres, si bien, no soy una inocente en lo que se refiere a la sexualidad y no me cuesta hablar de ello, cuando se trata de ponerlo en práctica, me acobardo, por eso termine con mi primer y único novio, al parecer el esperaba que me acostara con el sin vacilar, pero vale, ni en un millón de años lo haría, si bien no era feo, si era un mentirosos, cada vez que me decía que me quería, y que era la única a quien se lo había dicho, veía en sus ojos la verdad, solo estaba esperando a que yo me acostara con él y después me dejaría, cuando comencé a salir con él, un amigo me advirtió que el solo jugaba con las mujeres y después sea que consiguiera lo que quería o no, se deshacía de ellas, pero vale, yo ya sabía eso, solo que era divertido verlo mintiendo y que después alardeara sobre eso…

Regrese a mi habitación rogando porque Shu se apresurara…

POV SHU

Ese olor…

Parece que ya la mordieron…

Que molestia…

Me levanto de mi cama y, con mucho pesar, me dirijo al baño que pertenece al de la nueva…novia…si es igual a las otras…no sería mala idea molestarla…aunque eso signifique mucho esfuerzo…

Me aparezco dentro del baño, y ahí esta…como todas antes que ella…

-Tu cuerpo pronto se acostumbrara y se curara más rápido.

-Shu, ¿Qué haces aquí? - ¿sin gritos?...

-Tomar un baño…

-Pero aun no te has quitado la ropa…te enfermaras… - enfermarme…no es como si pudiera…- Yo… Iré a otro baño, deberías quitarte la ropa - mmm…

-¿Me quieres ver desnudo? Chica pervertida - su cara adquirió un ligero tono rojizo…me pregunto… ¿cuánto soportara?

\- ¡Claro que no!…solo lo digo para que no te enfermes - otra niña inocente e ingenua…

\- Si claro….mujer hentai…. - con eso debería irse…

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en la melodía de los violines…ya debería haberse ido…

Cuando me doy cuenta su mano ya se encuentra a centímetros de mí…

-No me toques con tanta confianza.

-Gomen…yo…solo… - conforme habla, toda su fuerza se evapora y su cara adquiere un tono más vivo- yo…te dejo para que tomes tu baño…

Le suelto y la observo mientras sale para evitar que se me acerque…no dejare…esta vez…no dejare que se me acerque…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

Después de vestirme, Ayato llego gritando y diciendo que me apresurara a menos que quisiera irme caminando hasta el colegio.

Wow ¿una limosina?, ¿van a la escuela en limosina?, vaya…

-Apresúrate ya nos retrasaste - el siempre tan alegre Reiji.

Subo a la limosina y quedo sentada en medio de Shu y Raito.

Llevamos como 5 minutos y el Sakamaki mayor ya se quedó dormido, se ve tan lindo…eso está fuera de lugar…malditas hormonas…

-fufufu… bich-chan no mires tanto a mi hermano que me pondré celoso - ¿Cómo pude olvidar que alado de mi estaba sentado el mayor pervertido de todos?

-¿Vas en tercer año no?, eso significa que estarás siguiendo a Shu y Reiji - bueno por lo menos no es Kanato o el... - pero no te preocupes, cuando te canses de ellos y te estaré esperando.

-Espera sentado…

Luego de un incómodo viaje, llegamos a un colegio más grande y elegante que hubiera visto.

En cuanto baje de la limosina pude notar que los Sakamaki eran muy famosos.

-Vamos a recoger tu horario de clases - genial…

La secretaria había sido no tan amable conmigo como lo fue con Reiji, pero realmente creo que me da igual.

-Vas en la misma clase que el holgazán, tendrás que seguirlo - creo que se refiere a Shu ¿no?

-Hai…

Me detengo con a mano en la perilla de la puerta para entrar a mi clase…recuerda respirar y rogar porque él o la profesora no me pida que me presente…onegai…si es que existe un dios…que la verdad no lo creo…que lo impida.

Hablo la puerta solo para enfrentarme con demasiados pares de ojos curiosos por la nueva…ahí vamos otra vez…

-O…tú debes de se Aiko Nagasaki - la persona que me recibe es una mujer como de 35 años que al parecer ha tenido un mal día con su vestuario..

-Hai, soy yo

-Bien, puedes tomar asiento junto a Sakamaki Shu, yo seré tu profesora de literatura, espero que te guste leer de lo contrario te recomiendo que te vayas haciendo la idea - ¿Qué si me gusta leer?, prácticamente mis libros son mi mayor amor, cada uno de ellos me lleva a un nuevo mundo, uno donde puedo pretender ser quien yo quiera, donde puedo imaginar que cumplo todos mis sueños…

-….me gusta… - lo dije más para mí que para ella, de todos modos parece que no me escucho…nadie lo hizo.

Tomo asiento en la banca que se encuentra al lado derecho de Shu, quien solo me da una rápida mirada antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos…

POV SHU

-…me gusta… - parece como si no quisiera ser escuchada…

Será una molestia…tenerla aquí…

Sus ojos cafés se encuentran con los míos antes de que yo los pudiera apartar… ¿por qué?... después de terminar de bañarme…me quede dormido…pero…no…lo que vi…no fue el mismo "sueño" de siempre…sino…esta vez…me encontré con un par de ojos cafés…que me miraban con tristeza…

Sacudo la cabeza, tengo que apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza…por primera vez…deseo volver a los de antes…

POV AIKO

La clase término antes de darme cuenta, al igual que lo que tardo Shu en levantarse y salir…corrí detrás de él, pero me di cuenta de que los demás de la clase iban por el camino contrario.

-Shu… - el no volteo, solo me ignoro y siguió caminando, para cuando lo alcance note que estábamos fuera del salón de música…

-No tenemos clase de música…

-Vuelve con los demás…al menos que quieras manejar a Reiji… - ¿pensaba saltarse las clases?

A mitad de mi pregunta el entro al salón, cuando note que iba a cerrar la puerta, sin pensarlo, entre.

Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo, mi primer día y ya me estoy perdiendo clases…pero esos pensamientos se alejaron cuando noto aquellos ojos que me miran con duda…

-Deberías irte….o… ¿quieres estar a solas conmigo?

-No…pero…Reiji me dijo que te siguiera… - era cierto…

-Excusas…mujer pervertida…

-ES CIERTO.

-No seas ruidosa - es su culpa - Si Reiji se entera que te saltaste la clase…

-Yo solo hago lo que él me dijo - sí, eso hago ¿no?

-ja…se pondrá furioso… - me da igual…

-No es como si me importara…

No le tenía miedo, bueno, solo un poco.

-¿Quieres morir?...

-… ¿y tú?...


	7. Chapter 7

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

Espero que les este gustando las historia.

CAPITULO 6

POV SHU

-… ¿Y tú?...

No lo sé…

-Si vas a estar aquí….quédate callada…

Me recosté en un banco, encendí mi IPOP…tengo que descansar… Reiji se pondrá insoportable…ella…no sabe lo fácil que sería para el…para nosotros…matar…la…

POV AIKO

El solo se recostó, cerró los ojos y no volvimos a hablar.

Saque mi teléfono, conecte los audífonos, en la lista de música busque My inmortal de Evanescence, por alguna razón, me había puesto sentimental…

Termino la hora y Shu aún no despierta…

-Shu…Shu…Shuu…

No, ni siquiera se mueve…

-Oe dormilón, ¿es que quieres que te despierte como a la bella durmiente?

-mmm… ¿quieres aprovecharte de mí?... ¿me estuviste viendo mientras dormía imaginando cosas pervertidas?

\- ¡Claro que no¡…yo solo lo decía porque no me hacías caso.

-Mujer pervertida…

-¡Tú eres el pervertido!

-Ve a clases…

-Ya te dije que Reiji me dijo que te siguiera - si él no va, yo no pienso hacerlo, aunque de solo pensar el castigo que el señor refinado me dará…

-Eres problemática…

-¿Lo soy? - por supuesto que lo eres.

-…..

El solo se levantó sin responder, no tiene por qué ignorarme tanto. No lo sigo, me quedo viendo el hermoso piano, me acerco y toco las teclas con mis dedos, había olvidado la sensación…

Me perdí tanto que no me había dado cuenta de que Shu me esperaba en el marco de la puerta, sus hermosos ojos me observaban con un brillo de curiosidad, viéndolo así, parece un niño, con su cabello que le da un toque principesco…

-¿Tocas?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo…siempre me gustó el piano…pero…amo más el violín…

Era cierto, cuando era niña, había mostrado talento por la música, mi padre…me había inscrito en un curso…ahí fue donde conocí el amor por la música clásica, al principio estudie piano, pero cuando fui a un recital de violines, me quede encantada…aunque…por ciertas…cosas…no pude terminar el curso…

-¿También lo tocas?

-No…ya no…puedo

Y era cierto, después de cierto incidente, cada vez que intento tocar mis dedos no me responden…

Lo mire una vez más, aunque su vista estaba fija en mí, no me miraba, era como si estuviera recordando algo, algo triste…verlo así, ¿no se supone que los vampiros son seres fríos? , pero yo lo sabía, Shu no era así, lo veía en sus ojos, el…pareciera como si quisiera olvidarse del mundo…como si creyera que no se mereciera vivir…

Hay voy de nuevo, por alguna razón es que tenía pocos amigos, siempre tuve una gran habilidad para leer a las personas, con solo una mirada, por esa razón siempre trataba de ignorarlos, algunos tienen demasiadas cosas en ellos, si eran honestos, mentirosos, débiles, valientes…todo eso, bastaba con una mirada para saber, mi abuela decía que era un talento, yo solo creo que todas las personas somos capaces de hacerlo, solo que la mayoría están tan sumergidos en sus en ellos, algunas personas, prefieren permanecer en la ignorancia, porque saben, que el conocimiento, podría ser más doloroso e insoportable que una mentira, ese tipo de personas que se aferran al borde del abismo, porque saben, que lo que ignoran, si bien podría salvarlos, también podría hundirlos…

-Llegaremos tarde…

Y se dio la vuelta, lo que sea que estuviera recordando, sabía que le causaba un gran dolor…

-Hai

Por fin acabaron las clases, después de escapar de las fans de Shu que se le acercaban para intentar llamar su atención solo para terminar siendo completamente ignoradas por él, llegamos con los demás hermanos.

Llego la limosina y subimos en ella, esta vez iba sentada en medio de Subaru y Kanato, Subaru pareciera que no quería estar cerca de mí y se sentó lo más alegado posible ignorándome el resto del camino, mientras que por el otro lado, Kanato solo hablaba con Tedy, y hablando de personas que me dan miedo, Reiji no dejaba de mirarme y luego a Shu, ¿sabrá que nos saltamos las clases?

Yui iba lo más sonrojada posible mientras que Ayato solo tenía una sonrisa de idiota, y cuando digo idiota me refiero a enamorado, Raito me miraba con un sonrojo, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que es lo que piensa, y por último, el bello durmiente, Shu, como siempre, tenía los ojos cerrados con los audífonos puestos…

Llegamos a la mansión…

-Te veo en mi estudio en 5 minutos.

Con solo esa frase, Reiji había logrado helarme la piel…

Lo sabe…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7

Llegue al estudio de Reiji, él ni siquiera parecía notar mi presencia solo seguía trabajando y mezclando cosas. Me quede ahí tratando de averiguar qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

-Te saltaste las clases junto con ese holgazán

-No es para tanto…

-No me interrumpas - debí de haberle hecho caso a Shu - Te lo advierto si nos avergüenzas con tus calificaciones me asegurare de castigarte debidamente, espero que no seas como ese sin valor, de verdad, no vale ni mi tiempo, esas son las consecuencias de tanto consentimiento…

\- ¿Por qué …

Deje mi pregunta vagando en el aire, pero Reiji pareció darse cuenta del resto de ella, y cuando lo hizo, fue fatal…

Sus ojos reflejaron un brillo peligroso, amenazante, lleno de odio y ¿dolor?

-JA, no me digas que le quieres, el no vale nada, dime ¿lo amas?

-Por supuesto que no…pero… - no lo digas, no lo digas - el… - no lo digas…

-Es una persona sin valor.

-¿Por qué lo odias?...el…es tu…hermano…

Antes de darme cuenta Reiji me había acercado a él y me había encajado sus colmillos, pero, al contrario que la primera vez que lo hizo, no sentí miedo, lastima, era lo único que podía sentir por una persona como el, alguien que odia a su propia sangre…debió haber sufrido mucho.

Como si supiera mis pensamientos se apartó y me miro con esos ojos rojos, y en ese momento, lo vi, vi a un niño solo, solo…

Sin saber porque salí corriendo de la habitación, por alguna razón me recordó a tres pares de ojos, ojos que me miraban con dolor, como si con solo verme se les rompiera su corazón…

A mitad de mi carrera me topé con Kanato quien me pidió que lo acompañara, ahora creo que no fue una buena idea, pero no tuve otra opción, solo quiero borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza…

FLASH BACK

-Aiko-chan me acompañas, Tedy y yo queremos mostrarte algo

No le respondí, el no necesito que lo hiciera, me tomo la mano y me guio hasta un lugar hasta ahora desconocido para mí.

-¿Adónde vamos? - antes de que respondiera mi pregunta, con horror, mire lo que estaba justo enfrente de mí, era…una muñeca…

-Son muñecas…

-Hai, ¿son hermosas?, Tedy y yo creemos que Aiko-chan también se vería hermosa siendo una muñeca, con tu piel clara, tu cabello castaño y lacio, pero conservaría tus ojos, te haría una caja especial, una de cristal - ¿Qué?

-De…debo de volver…

-¿No te gustan?

-…no es eso…son lindas y…se ven tan reales… - parecieran de verdad, como si hubieran quedado congeladas en el tiempo…

-Mientes ¡YO QUE TE TRAJE AQUÍ! ¡TU ERES IGUAL A ELLAS, ERES UNA MENTIROSA! - lo soy, es cierto…

-¿Ellas?...

-Deberías haber visto sus rostros, sus expresiones eran casi igual a la tuya en este momento - no puede ser…

-No…

-Kanato-kun, Reiji-san me envió por ti, para que no llegues tarde a la cena - suspire, Yui me miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, como si me comprendiera…

-Yui-chan, le mostraba a Aiko-chan mis muñecas…

-Kanato-kun hay pastel de chocolate para el postre - solo esa frase basto pare que el desapareciera de mi vista…

-Gracias Yui-san…

-Yui, solo dime Yui

-Hai, gracias Yui - tal vez, ella sería la primera rubia que me agradara…

-¿Estas bien? Kanato-kun puede enojarse muy fácilmente, da un poco de miedo ¿no?

-¿Un poco?…

-No siempre será así…con el tiempo te acostumbraras a ellos…

-¿Al igual que tú?, también eras una novia ¿no?, eras humana…

-Hai, pero no te preocupes, yo no te morderé…

-Tu, los demás si

-Al principio se alimentara veces, pero con el tiempo…

-Me acostumbrare lo se…

-Reiji ¿te hizo mucho daño?

-Fue…un poco cruel…pero presiento que no es nada, yo solo pregunte por Shu…

-¿Por qué no lo quiere?

-hai

-Aiko-chan te daré un consejo, no preguntes nada de su relación de hermanos.

-Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras antes

-Gomen, quería acercarme a ti antes, pero, Ayato-kun dijo que esperara hasta acertaras lo que somos…

-Ayato, tú lo elegiste a el… ¿Por qué?...

-Porque lo amo, sé que ahora, en este momento no lo puedes entender, pero, yo lo amo…

-Amas a un vampiro ¿eres masoquista?, como sea no creo que lo pueda entender.

-Aiko-chan, ¿no te parecen lindos?, yo creo que la mayoría de ellos parecen niños pequeños…

-Si no te niego, "son lindos", pero SON vampiros…

-Vampiros que no te han matado…

-Lo han intentado, te aseguro que Reiji estará feliz de hacerlo

-El solo está enojado porque te escapaste de clase.

-Yo solo hice lo que me dijo, seguid a Shu todo el tiempo.

-Shu-san ¿se sigue saltando las clases?, tal vez Reiji-san solo se desquito contigo…

-Como sea, el debería ser justo y regañar a Shu también…

-Él no puede hacer eso ya que Shu-san es mayor.

Cierto lo había olvidado el vampiro que se saltaba las cases solo para dormir es el mayor de todos los hermanos, quien lo diría…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de eso Yui me había hablado de la cena "familiar" obligatoria cada mes, me había dicho que podía sentarme junto a ella…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo_**

**CAPITULO 8**

La cena había pasado más rápido de lo que me imagine con una sonrojada Yui junto a un Ayato con un ligero rubor, un Raito coqueteando conmigo, Kanato jugando con la comida, Subaru con cara de que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar menos hay, un Reiji con cara de pocos amigos que no era nada oportuna para una cena "familiar" y Shu, que estaba sentado frente a mí, con los audífonos puestos y con los ojos cerrados, quien sin ni siquiera tocar la comida se había retirado seguido por Subaru.

En cuanto Reiji había dicho que nos podíamos retirara casi corrí a mi habitación, entre y cerré la puerta con llave, esperando que por lo menos eso les diera un mensaje, que sé que será ignorado, de que no quiero visitas.

Tome uno de los libros que tenía dentro de mi maleta y por décima vez comencé a leer "Orgullo y prejuicio".

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la mitad del libro sin recibir ni una visita inoportuna, tal vez hoy no tenían "sed", con ese pensamiento en mi mente salí a explorar un poco, primero recorrí los largos pasillo de la antigua mansión, seguí con la sala de estar, y por fin salí al gran jardín, me encontré con Subaru que solo me ignoro y desapareció, sin ánimos de sentirme ignorara continúe con el recorrido hasta toparme con una fuente hermosa, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la persona acostada sobre ella, Shu…

Me acerque sin pensarlo, quería ver sus facciones principescas y adormiladas más de cerca y así lo hice por más tiempo de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Te gusta acosarme ¿no? - honestamente no me molestaría ser llamada acosadora por él.

-No, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi asique…no hay mucho que hacer…lo siento… - lo último había sido una mentira, la verdad solo quería observar sus brillantes ojos…

-Rara…

-¿Rara? ¿Lo dice un vampiro que cuando no está dormido, está escuchando música? Yo creo que soy la menos rara en este lugar - mi respuesta le saco una ligera sonrisa, mi corazón se dio un vuelco - ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-….

-mmmm…lo siento te dejo dormir…. - hice ademan de que me marcharía, la verdad estaba un poco triste, por alguna razón quería conocerlo más y, algún día, saber lo que provoca esa mirada…

-…..clásica…

-¿De verdad? A mí me gustaba ir a los concierto de piano…- él se sentó y yo tome lugar a lado de el - aunque un día asistí a una presentación de violín, me fascino.

-¿Violín?

-Hai, hace tiempo lo había comenzado a tocar al igual que el piano pero….

-¿Ya no tocas?

-No es que no sepa…yo…no puedo…

-¿No puedes? ¿Por qué no podrías? ¿Eras tan mala?

POV SHU

Por alguna razón se me había acercado, y por otra aún más extraña razón estaba hablándome de ella…es molesto….hace tanto que no hablaba así con alguien…

Me última pregunta la había la había dejado callada…tal vez…debería cambiar de tema.

Antes de que me decidiera ella hablo.

-No, mi maestro decía que tenía talento…pero…simplemente cada vez que intento tocar….no puedo - por primera vez desde que había llegado su voz había adquirido un tono melancólico…. ¿acaso iba a llorar? Si lo hacía sería una molestia - ¿es extraño no? Como todo puede cambiar tan rápido, como todo se convierte en cenizas en un segundo… - lo es… - un humano puede perderlo todo tan rápido como el fuego cobra vida… - no solo los humanos….

Por primera vez desde que había llegado la mire, pero ella no lo hacía, sus mechones castaños caían al lado de su cara, sus ojos, húmedos, miraban al cielo, y sus labios…en sus labios se postraba una sonrisa, una sonrisa melancólica…definitivamente es rara…por segunda vez, en mi cara apareció una ligera sonrisa…

-¿Tocas algún instrumento? - mis labios se movieron solos…

-Todos tocamos el piano…yo también toco el violín…

\- Debes de ser muy bueno…me gustaría escucharte algún día… - tal vez… - será mejor que me valla a dormir…estoy cansada…buenas noche Shu…

-….buenas noches…

FIN POV SHU

POV REIJI

¿Qué hacia la humana con aquel holgazán?

Es más estúpida de lo que me imagine, desperdiciar su tiempo en alguien como él, alguien sin valor.

Por su bien él no debe de tomarle aprecio, si es así, no va a vivir mucho tiempo más, después de todo, si por el estoy solo, me asegurare de que él también lo esté…

FIN POV REIJI

POV AIKO

Hace tanto que no mantenía una conversación más o menos decente. Me alegra tener algo en común con Shu…me gustaría escucharlo tocar…y talvez… yo podría hacerlo también….


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por no actualizar!**

**Tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora y se borraron todos los capítulos que tenia avanzado.**

**Para no hacerlos esperar decidí escribir esta ova...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**No se preocupen no dejare esta historia y de nuevo lo siento! **

* * *

**OVA**

Primera cita...

Me pregunto si me dejaran...

No es que quiera insistir tanto, es mas ni siquiera me interesa, pero acepte hacerlo, acepte ir a una cita con Tomoya... Pero primero tengo que pedirle permiso a mis queridos vampiros.

Mi plan es:

1°Preparar la cena favorita de cada uno (lo cual resulto agotador)

2°No discutir con ninguno de ellos (no es tan difícil, mi especialidad siempre a sido ocultar mis sentimientos)

3°Hacer que todos bajen a cenar

4°(ya que yo sola no podre hacer lo tercero) Pedir ayuda a Reiji

5° Cuando llegue el postre, pedirles con mucha gentileza que me dejen ir ( y si es mucho esfuerzo para que no me interese pero di mi palabra de que asistiría asique no puedo hacer nada)

6°Rogar por la ayuda de Yui

Dudo que funcione pero aun tengo 2 dias para convencerlos...

Despues de tanto esfuerzo por fin e acabado la cena, y si confirme que todos son unos vampiros mimados y delicados, supongo qu debo agradecer a Yui que me haya dicho la comida favorita de cada uno, sin ella hubiera sido el doble de trabajo al preguntarle a ellos.

Cuando le conte a la novia del vampiro pelirrojo el porque de la cena, primero se quedo sorprendida, luego poco a poco se fue sonrojando y me dijo:

_– Aiko–san no deberias ilusionarte... No creo que ellos te dejen ir, antes, cuando aun no eelegía a Ayato–kun, no me dejaban salir... Y mucho menos para ir con otro... _

_– Se que será difícil Yui, pero acepte ir con el, y ya no puedo hacer nada, ademas la culpa es de Shu... Si no hubiera tenido que ir a buscar al aula de musica no me huboera topado con Tomoya, y cundo vio que no me dejaba ir solo me miro enojado, no se porque, se dio la vuelta y volvió al aula de música _

Aun que debo admitir que fue injusto culpar a Shu de eso, si el hubiera intervenido yo no tendría que hacer todo esto.

Al llegar al cuarto donde Reiji esta todo el tiempo, toco la puerta tres veces antes de escuchar su repuesta.

– Reiji, necesito pedirte un favor... ¿podria?

– Dilo ya–– tan de buen humor como siempre

– Se que una vez al mes realizs una cena familiar y también se que la de este mes ya se realizó pero podrías llamar a todos para otra cena, prepare el platillo favorito de cada uno, y me gustaría que todos nos sentaremos a cenar –– ya listo, por favor que no me mate...

Reiji se me quedo viendo a los ojos, como si tratara de encontrar la razón de esto, y yo, incapaz de dejar que alguien me gane hago lo propio con el.

– A las 8 en punto

– Muchas gracias tendré todo listo.

Salgo de la habitación y corro para decirle a Yui.

Termino de acomodar la mesa, acabo los platillos y los sirvo con ayuda de Yui, para mi sorpresa todos los hermanos estan sentados, cada uno en su propio mundo como siempre.

– Gracias, y lo siento, se que estan ocupados... Dormidos... Acosando... O haciendo muñecas...

– ja! Como estaba tan aburrido decidi alagarte con mi presencia

–Claro, te lo agradezco mucho – como si la presencia de Yui no lo hubiera motivado.

La cena transcurrio como siempre en total silencio, cuando llego la hora del postre y antes de que los hermanos comenzarán a retirarse me aclare la garganta, tome aire...

– Necesito salir...

–sabia que era raro tanta amabilidad viniendo de ti! Tsk! –– Subaru habia sido el primero en reaccionar... Parecia irritado.. Como siempre

– No–– como esperaba la respuesta de Reiji fue clara e irrebocable.

– Haz lo que quieras a Ore–sama no le importa.

–Ayato–kun... –– la pequeña vampiresa se habia ruborizado.

–Tedy la humana esta pidiendo permiso para salir, se lo daremos Tedy..

–Kanato... Si tu y Tedy me dejan ir les traeré dulces –– espero que funcione, aunque ese brillo en sus ojos me diga que si lo hizo con el nunca se sabe...

–Ne Tedy la dejaremos ir, pero si no trae nuestros dulces la convertiremos en una muñeca –– no se si alegrarme o ponerme nerviosa.

Bien tengo dos a favor y uno en contra, quedan tres, los mas problematicos...

–Bich–chan no pensara engañarnos ¿verdad? –– como si tuvieramos una relación –– o es que tengo que recordarte el placer...

–Eso es un no supongo –– lo dije mientras agitaba mi mano –– ¿no Raito?

–fufu~ no me importaría compartir bich–chan

–Haz lo que quieras –– el menos de todos, me miraba entre enojado y preocupado.

–No es necesario todo esto, ya he dicho que no –– era de esperarse, Reiji siempre a sido el que da las ordenes, el que las demas las sigan es diferente..

–Lo se, pero no eres el unico aqui Reiji...

–Debes hacer lo que yo te diga

–¿por qué? Los demas tambien pueden hacerlo, tienen tanto derecho como tú...

– Humana insignificante...

– En tal caso la unica persona que falta es Shu, quien, por cierto, al ser el mayor seria eúnico capaz de prohibirme ir... –– aunque solo fueron pocos segundos su enojo fue muy notorio –– Shu...

–...

Pov Shu

Que problematico...

–Shu...

–Molesta... Haz lo que quieras...

Ni siquiera la mire...

Da igual, me levante y me fui a mi habitación, ya no tenía nada que haxer ahí...

* * *

**rDe nuevo, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**La ova esta dividida en 2, esta primera parte, y la siguiente que se tratara solamente de la cita... **

**Gracias por esperar y no vemos pronto! **


	11. Chapter 11

Despues de obtener el permiso de los hermanos, admitiendo que en el fondo le hubiera gustado que Shu se hubiera negado. Comenzando a arreglarse, aunque sin esforzarse demasiado, no es como si lo quisiera impresionar.

Llegando la hora indicada salio de su habitación y se dirigió al estudio de Reiji, toco la puerta tres veces antes de conseguir respuesta, entró con temor, recordando como le habia hablado en la cena, si hay algo que habia aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba en la mansion era no hablar o defender a Shu enfrente de el, ya conocia las consecuencias de ello, ya las habia vivido mas de una vez.

Encontro a Reiji leyendo, si bien no conocia el título, si el autor, habia escuchado hablar de el pero no habia tenido la oportunidad de complar ningun ejemplar.

\- Reiji, solo vengo a informarte la hora en la que regresare... –– el no me miro, me imagino que sigue enojado –– Bueno... Me voy.

–Espero que no causes problemas, sabes que si intentas escapar solo seria una molestia tener que irte a buscar después.

–No te preocupes, estoy consciente de eso... Ademas no es como si tubiera un lugar a donde ir...

Cerre la puerta de su estudio al salir, sorprendiendome al encontrar a Raito en el pasillo.

–Bich-chan te ibas a ir sin despedirte, tanto lo amas – ja, yo amarlo, debia admitir que Tomoya era guapo, pero era demasido egocéntrico para mi gusto, en medio de mis pensamientos, Raito me habia acorralado con su cuerpo y la pared – Si quieres diversion yo puedo dartela – su mirada ahora era mas perversa de lo normal, sus colmillos se acercaron a mi cuello, al ver que no me resistí, el me susurro en mi oído – Un humano no podra darte lo que nosotros – empuje a Raito, o es lo que trate de hacer, reaccionando, por un momento me habia perdido en la melancolía de su mirada – Por favor sigue resistiendote, hace que me excite – esta vez solo cerre los ojos esperando que al verme el se aburriría y su fuera, al no sentir el dolor que me provacaria su mordida, habrí mis ojos, encontrando a un Raito que ya no me miraba, si no a la persona parada a la mitad del pasillo.

– fufu~ supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para después, Bich-chan diviértete en tu cita – ni siquiera note cuando desaparecio ya que estaba ocupada perdiendome en aquellos ojos, que a diferencia de otras veces reflejaban enojo.

–Shu... que..

–Estorbaban el pasillo...

–Gomen, ya me iba y m encontre con Raito.

–...

–Gracias por dejarme ir... Y siento haber echo que Reiji se enojara...

–No es nada nuevo...

– Ne Shu... ¿que paso entre ustedes?

–Oe...

–El es tu hermano y por mas que no se soporten eso no cambiara, no pueden negar la sangre que corre por sus venas... No se que paso entre ustedes... Pero creo que tiene solucion... De no ser asi uno de ustedes ya hubiera muerto...

– Hoy hablas demasiado... Eres molesta...

–Tienes razon.. Solo... Crei.. Que estarias molesto conmigo, se que no te gustan los discursos de Reiji.

–Siempre eres tan problematica...

–Si y hoy mas ¿no?, supongo que recorde cosas... No deberia haber aceptado...

–¿Que?

–Yo realmente no le pude decir que no...

–No vayas... No tienes que hacerlo... Al menos que busques algo mas... Hentai...

–Se prometí... Espero que estes equivocado – toda nuestra conversación habia transcurrido en el pasillo, mirandonos, no se por que demonios habia hablado tanto, pero es lo que creo, solo qu Reiji no lo acepta, el no odia a Shu, para el es mas fácil culparlo... Las personas solemos hacer eso... Porque es mas facil culpar a otro que admitir nuestros errores – Bueno... Me voy.

–... ¿Adónde iran?... – se notaba molesto, como si se estubiera llevando una batalla en su interior..

–Al centro comercial... Creo... Recuerda que tenemos un proyecto de historia que vale la mitad de la nota final... Asi que no te duermas ¿qyieres?

–Da igual...

–Entonces... Nos vemos... –incline un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida.

–Mmmmm...

Camine por el pasillo siendo consciente de la mirada de Shu, me pregunto si alguna vez sere capaz de ignorarla.

**POV SHU **

**–**Entonces nos vemos– se despidio con una inclinación, no luce muy feliz...

–Mmmmm... – realmente es muy problematica...

La verdad es que Reiji me habia dirigido unas cuantas palabras y miradas severas... Nada nuevo... Pero el estaba mas molesto con ella que conmigo... Deberia cuidarse... Si sigue asi... Va a morir... Y eso seria una molestia...

Apareci en mi habitacion... Considere por 1 minuto la idea de hacer el reporte que la fastidiosa maestra habia dejado, pero es muy molesto...

Como Aiko... Problematica...

Siempre lo ha sido, desde el momento que llegó..

Sonrei al recordar el ultimo sermon que Reiji le habia dado por saltarse las clases...

Ella a veces dice cosas sin pensarlo... Es demasiado problematica para mi...

**POV NORMAL**

Al terminar la cita, Tomoya me acompañaba a la mansion, aunque yo hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaria si uno de los hermanos apareciera...

–Siempre supe que eran ricos pero esto es...

–Lo se... – ya acostumbrado a mi galta de entusiamo solo me miro mientras daba un paso mas cerca de mi...

–Bueno... Fue divertido

–Aiko ¿saldrias de nuevo conmigo?

–eto... Yo... Veras...

–Dejen de ser tan ruidosos– no se que me sorprendio mas, escuchar su voz o el brazo que me envolvió la cintura desde atras acerco a su cuerpo – Eres problematica...

–Shu... Que...

–...

Un silencio incomodo transcurrio mientras yo pensaba en lo comoda que me sentia cerca de el, por su parte el fulminaba con la miraba a Tomoya quien comenzaba a sudar nervioso...

–Bueno... Te veo luego...

Salio casi corriendo hacia, hacia su coche en cuanto subio arranco...

–Mmmm...gracias Shu...

–... –no me respondio solo me miro sin soltarme.

–Siento haberte despertado

–No importa...

– Aun no me sueltas...

Poco a poco senti sus brazos caer...

–Te traje un regalo... Fue mi primer concierto... Toma– le extendi la mano con el disco, al momento que lo tomo nuestros dedos se tocaron esparciendo una corriente electrica por mi cuerpo – Tengo que darle lo qye les traje a los demas... Nos vemos despues...

Di la vuelta y comence a caminar hacia el jardin...

–Gracias...


	12. Chapter 13

**Capitulo editado**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Otro día, a estas alturas ya estaba cansada de todo, siempre era lo mismo, incluso en la mansión Sakamaki la rutina podía hacerse presente.  
Despertar con el atardecer, bañarme y vestirme para ir al colegio, alegar con algún hermano, especialmente con Ayato o incluso con el rubio, que se la pasaba diciendo que lo quería seducir, luego viajar en una limusina en total silencio a un lado de Shu, para después llegar a las aburridas clases sola, porque el muy perezoso no se toma la molestia de asistir a clases, el lado bueno de esto es que gracias a el, ya nadie se me acerca.  
No me había vuelto a saltar las clases desde el "regaño" de Reiji, no es que le tuviera miedo, bueno sí pero solo un poco, si no era que pronto serían las parciales y por mas aburrido y fastidioso que me pareciera no quería repetir año, eso me recuerda que tengo que buscar a aquel dormilón para decirle sobre el trabajo en "equipo"...

**FLASH BACK**  
Como era de esperarse la maestra había dejado un trabajo parcial que valía un 50% de la calificación, ahora mismo lo está explicando pero, en mi opinión es más interesante lo que sucede afuera, y eso es absolutamente nada, eso es, es preferible distraerme viendo nada que escuchar hablar de un proyecto que seguramente dejará a la mitad para terminarlo un día antes, si no es que una hora antes...  
–Señorita Aiko, si tiene tiempo para no poner atención, eso significa que debo de esperar un estupendo trabajo de usted y su compañero ¿no? – no se si es una pregunta o no...  
–¿Compañero? – genial, odiaba los trabajos en equipo– ¿No puede ser individual?  
–No, ¿tiene algún problema con eso? – que si lo tengo, muchos, trabajo en equipo es sinónimo de hacer todo para al final poner los nombres de compañeros que su única tarea fue preguntar cuando lo ibas a terminar, y eso si se toman las molestias.

Como era de esperarse para cuando la maestra terminó de regañarme las parejas ya estaban formadas, para mi suerte el grupo era un número impar, gracias al cielo, no tendré que trabajar con otra persona...  
Me acerco a la profesora para decirle el infortunio de no tener compañero...  
–Sensei, ya que no hay nadie disponible para trabajar conmigo ¿podría hacerlo sola?  
–¿No vive con el señor Sakamaki? –hay no...  
–Mmmm...  
–Le sería más fácil realizarlo con el– claro, si logro que se mantenga despierto – podría intentarlo ¿no?  
–No creo que sea buena idea...además yo puedo trabajar perfectamente sola...  
–Lo diré de otra forma, trabajara con el señor Sakamaki –hay no... –¿Entendió?  
–Emmm... Si

Toco el timbre que avisaba el cambio de clases, y, ya que tocaba matemáticas decidí que era el momento perfecto para buscar a Shu.

* * *

SALA DE MÚSICA  
–Shu... Shu–no se porque me esfuerzo en despertarlo si ya se que su respuesta será...  
–Molestia...  
Suspiro y doy la vuelta, lo bueno de estar en la sala de música es que no sería raro que tocara un poco de piano...  
Comienzo a tocar, deslizando mis dedos por las teclas, aaa, hace mucho que no lo hacía...había olvidado lo que sentía, por un momento olvidé lo que pasaba en el mundo...

Para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a Shu detrás de mí:  
–Dijiste que ya no tocabas – en su rostro apareció su famosa sonrisa– O es que intentas seducirme...  
–Me sorprende que recuerdes algo que dijo una simple humana, y no, no intento seducirte, creeme, si lo hiciera no te daría tiempo de dudar.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Realizaremos un proyecto juntos, solo venía a decírtelo.

–Hazlo tu, no me interesa…

–Si no lo haces volverás a repetir 3re año.

–No es algo que te importe…

–De verdad… no puedes siquiera intentarlo… por una vez…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ahora por supuesto, tengo que buscarlo, aunque no entiendo para qué me molesto, solo dirá es una molestia o alguna tontería de que lo quiero seducir, hablando de eso, me pregunto que pasaría si lo hiciera... En que estoy pensando...el es un vampiro..y si bien es muy guapo...ya tengon que concentrarme.

–Aiko-san, Teddy dice que si puedes preparar un pastel– me había olvidado de los otros 5...–¿Lo harás?

–Si claro– bueno supongo que tendrá que esperar mi búsqueda por el perezoso.

**SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO**

**De verdad, comprendería si ya no quieren leer mi fic, pero es que aun no tengo computadora y con el bachillerato no tengo tiempo de nada, pero ahora trataré de actualizar a través de mi teléfono, por esa razón les pido disculpas por los capítulos tan cortos. **

**DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, TERMINARÉ ESTE FANFIC**


	13. Chapter 14

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por favor cualquier comentario acerca de la historia o recomendaciones aganmelas saber, son bien recibidas. **

Capitulo 10

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión tratando de ser lo mas silenciosa posible, aunque eso no creo que ayude mucho, el punto es que tengo que llegar a la habitación de Shu, que según Yui es la mas alejada de todas, espero no perderme y sobre todo espero no encontrarme con ninguno de los otros 5 hermanos.

Mientras camino recuerdo que quedan 3 días para entregar el trabajo. Sigo sin poder ponerme de acuerdo con Shu, bueno ponerse de cuerdo es mucho decir, ni siquiera lo saco de decirme que soy una mujer pervertida y ya no solo es eso, ahora tengo que preocuparme de Raito ya que últimamente anda mas pervertido que antes, parece que está vengandose de todas las veces que lo he evitado, además de tener que lidiar con Subaru que al parecer sigue necio en que no me acerque a el a pesar de llegar siempre que estoy cocinando porque ya que no tengo nada que hacer elegí cocinar, algo que nunca había hecho, a ese nivel llega mi aburrimiento; por ejemplo, hoy en la tarde mientras preparaba un poco de espagueti se apareció en la cocina y se sirvió un poco.

El punto es que tengo que encontrar a Shu para por lo menos decirle que se tiene que reunir conmigo en la biblioteca hoy en la escuela ya que el muy dormilón no se ha aparecido en las clases desde, bueno, casi nunca lo ha echo.

Llego a la habitación que espero y sea la de Shu, por favor que si sea, o por lo menos que no sea la de Raito y Reiji, que por cierto no se a aparecido mas que para decirme que no hiciera un desastre en la cocina...

**FLASHBACK **

No se si hacer más comida, normalmente ninguno de los hermanos está tan despierto tan temprano, pero aún así suelen venir Yui y Ayato, ayer se apareció Subaru y Kanato.

–No tienes porque cocinar– que demon...

–Reiji que..

–Debes de referirte a las personas con honoríficos.

–Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada.

–No deberías estar aquí, si necesitas algo para eso está el servicio – a claro lo había olvidado, los zombis, me daban un poco de miedo.

–Lo se, pero... No es muy difícil, además ya que no hay nada que hacer me sirve de distracción– además, claro, de que si alguno de los hermanos aparece le doy algo de comer y mas o menos se tranquiliza– Pero no te preocupes, voy a lavar todo cuando termine.

–Por lo menos, solo espero que no seas tan torpe como para quemar la cocina.

–¿Es que tu ya lo hiciste?

–Por favor no digas tonterías– lo había olvidado, el señor perfecto, me pregunto que si alguna vez se habrá equivocado.

–¿Fue uno de tus hermanos? –ya me imagino–¿A caso fue Raito o Ayato?

–Ambos, los dos tienen prohibido cocinar.

–A primera vista, Reiji, parece que ustedes no se llevan bien pero...a pesar de eso...siempre los estas cuidando.

–Solo hago lo que ese bueno para nada debería hacer– a pesar de eso, me gustaría algún día saber que es lo que en verdad piensan los 6 sádicos, mimados y caprichosos hermanos Sakamakis.

–Bueno...¿quieres un poco de espagueti?

–No, estoy muy ocupado.

–Seguro...

Desapareció.

Lo que mas odio de todas la habilidades vampíricas es eso, su habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer cuando se les de su regalada gana, eso, me ha provocado un mini infarto muchas veces.

–Aiko-chan, ¿qué preparas? –gracias a dos que Yui tenía un poco de consideración.

–Un poco de espagueti ¿quieres?

–No gracias, acabo de despertar.

–¿Ayato ya está despierto? ¿Duermen en la misma habitación no? –como era usual, se sonrojo tanto que parecía tomate, no es que me interesará su vida sexual, pero honestamente creo que ambos siguen siendo vírgenes, bueno en el caso de el casto, por que la definición de virgen es que no ha sido pe...ya me desvíe– Solo era por curiosidad.

–El tiene su habitación pero...

–Hablando de habitaciones, de casualidad ¿sabes dónde está el cuarto de Shu?

**Fin del flash back **

Toco una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces y nada, bueno hablando de Shu supongo que puedo pasarme tocando todo el día sin que me habrá la puerta si es que no se quedo dormido en otro lugar.

Suspiro

–Voy a pasar ¿puedo? –nada, bueno dicen que el silencio otorga.

Abro la puerta lentamente preparando mi paciencia para soportar ser llamada pervertida, acosadora y varias cosas mas...

La habitación está mas ordenada de lo que pensaba, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con unas escaleras, bajo por ellas observando los colores que me transmiten tranquilidad, amarillo y colores terrestres, la cama, pareciera que no había sido tocada, lo cual, conociendo al dueño de esta habitación es un poco raro...

–El que vengas a mi cuarto– ahi vamos– ¿Es una invitación?

–Si te refieres al trabajo, que por cierto se entrega en 3 días, si es una invitación.

–Hazlo, no me interesa, di que no lo haré.

–Vale un porcentaje muy alto de la calificación, ¿de verdad no te importa?

–Ya te lo había dicho...

–Lo se, pero...

Por una razón no pude terminar la frase, ¿por qué no quería que el repitiera año?, no, ese no era el problema, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué quería mostrarle que valía la pena?, quería que el se diera cuenta que estaba vivo, sin importar que, yo...quería saber que es lo que lo atormenta, que es lo que no le permite disfrutar...

–Shu, me contarás un poco de ti... Si lo haces dejaré de molestarte con el trabajo.

–Vete, quiero dormir –solo un poco...

–Y si...

–No te tomes tanta confianza, eres solo una humana, debil... – solo una vez... –Solo un segundo es suficiente para acabar con tu vida.

Y como bien lo dijo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo me encontraba en la cama con el arriba de el, por primera vez desde que llegue Shu daba miedo.

Me había sostenido las manos, mis piernas estaban sostenidas son las suyas, esto me trajo a la mente la primera vez que Reiji bebió me sangre, pero esto era diferente, el no era Reiji, no, era Shu, quien ni siquiera había insuinado que quería mi sangre, lo había olvidado, el también es un vampiro.

Sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos ahora demostraban tanta hambre. Comencé a retorcerme debajo de el sabiendo que era inútil, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para vencerlo, no, ese no es el problema, no tengo la voluntad, por alguna razón mi lado masoquista tomó el control de mi cuerpo, quería que me mordiera, quería servirle de alimento, que hundiera sus colmillos en mi vez así, lograría estar un poco mas cerca de él, de el, que parecía tan solo, una soledad que donde sea que lo viera lo rodeaba, una soledad que el se había forzado a mantener, por qué, no lo se, tal vez...solo tal vez, el sea como yo, que había tenido que cargar con algo que no había sido mi culpa, algo que, por ser una niña, me habían obligado a guardar, algo a lo que mi propia madre me había condenado, la soledad, incluso luego de su muerte, yo había sido la que tuvo que cargar con el odio de todos, incluso de aquellas personas a las que estaba unida por sangre...

Y, por primera vez desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, por mis mejillas viajaban lágrimas, lágrimas que ni siquiera en el funeral de mi madre había derramado, ni siquiera cuando la persona que había creído, no, la persona que hubiera deseado que fuera mi padre me había dado la espalda...

–Hazlo... –exclame cuando me di cuenta que el se había detenido al ver mis lágrimas– ¿O es que acaso te doy lástima?

–Mmmm...

–Shu...

–No quiero –lo se, mi sangre no es algo que alguien como el querría.

Y a pesar de saberlo, continúe sollozando en silencio, pero ahora era diferente, era mi dignidad y un sentimiento diferente, algo que no era provocado por mi pasado.

Shu se levantó, dejándome espacio suficiente para hacerlo yo, sintiendo todo el peso de los últimos años, reuní toda la fuerza y dignidad que me quedaba para levantarme de la cama. Y entonces me di cuenta, lo que sentía, lo que me había terminado de romper en ese momento, no era eso, si no el desprecio de Shu.

–Siento molestarte, no tienes que preocuparte por el trabajo...

Arregle mi ropa y mi cabellos, me seque las lágrimas y subí la escaleras para por fin salir de ahí y olvidar que ni siquiera le era útil como un almacén de sangre.

–No...

No escuche lo último que dijo, ya no podía, tenía que salir de ahí y ir a mi habitación lo antes posible. Pero por supuesto tenía que encontrarme con Subaru...

**Pov Shu**

Lloraba, ella estaba llorando, ella que siempre tenía algo que responderme...lo primero qu había pensado era que la había asustado, después de todo yo era un vampiro...pero...ahora parecía tan débil...

–Hazlo... –dijo cuando detuve mis colmillos a centímetros de su cuello– ¿O es que acaso te doy lástima?

–Mmmm...–débil, los humanos eran tan débiles... lo había olvidado

–Shu...–su voz temblaba, nunca la había escuchado así.

–No quiero –no ahora...

Y lloro más fuerte, o eso era lo que creía...no hacía ningún ruido, solo unos pocos sollozos además de esos las lágrimas eran lo único que demostraba...

Me moví, dejándola libre...no se que hacer...ella no debería llorar...

No mentiría quería su sangre desde ese día en el salón de música, desde ese momento me había mantenido alejado de ella...pero ella continuaba buscándome...y ahora que por fin podría hacerlo...

–Siento molestarte, no tienes que preocuparte por el trabajo...

Subió las escaleras...

–No, lo haré...

Se fue...


	14. Chapter 15

**Espero que les este gustando la historia.**

**Les debo una gran disculpa por el retraso pero es que estoy a poco de entrar a la universidad y he estado ocupada con los exámenes de ingreso.**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Había llegado el día final para entregar el trabajo. Luego de lo que paso con Shu no nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar mas que en el camino de ida y de regreso a la mansión. No es como si de todos modos quisiera enfrentarlo luego de lo ridícula que fui pero simplemente lo extrañaba, lo cual era extraño por que después de todos modos decir que compartimos muchos momentos juntos era una mentira, pero de todos modos algo se sentía extraño. No podía mirarlo a los ojos desde ese día, sentía que si lo hacia iba a volver a romperme y era algo que no podía permitirme.

Yo nunca había sido alguien a la que le gustara mostrar sus emociones a los demás, mis amigos siempre me decían que era muy fría y lo era, por lo meno frete a los demás, siempre mantuve una apariencia de alguien a quien no le afectaban muchos las emociones pero a fin de cuentas solo era una apariencia, una mascara ya que dentro mi corazón siempre lloraba y se lamentaba. Yo había tomado una decisión cuando era una niña y a pesar de que me lamente durante mucho tiempo la había mantenido.

Me consideraba una persona adaptativa, nunca mantenía la misma personalidad, con algunos era alguien timida, buena con otros pervertida, segura un poco mandona y con muy pocos ambas se combinaban y creaban mi verdadero yo.

Después del "accidente" y de que me sometieran a juico por lo sucedido una parte de mi se había sentido liberada de una carga que sin haber sido la culpable se acumulo en mis hombros pero junto con esa liberación vino lo que siempre temí, la soledad, el rechazo y el dolor, uno que incluso superaba todo aquello que había sentido antes en mi vida. Hasta entonces comprendí todo lo que había creado intentando "proteger" a la persona que me había dado la vida, había contribuido a la adicción y el suicidio de mi hermano mayor, el alcoholismo de otro de ellos, había vuelto a mi padre un asesino había perdido mi voluntad y mi fuerza, bueno en el caso de estas dos nunca las había tenido, como tenerlas si las personas que se suponía que debían protegerme fueron las que me destruyeron...

Solo quedaban ruinas de mi, lo poco que había conseguido lo había perdido.

Pero lo que mas me había dolido es que esa mujer que había sido mi madre se había ido sin siquiera disculparse, solo se fue y me dejo cargar con la responsabilidad de todo, me dejo con la culpa no solo de todo lo que ella había hecho en vida mientras yo lo ocultaba, si no... también... me dejo con la carga de su muerte. Poco después el incendio aumento la culpa y entonces los fantasmas aparecieron, los fantasmas de los que habían sido mi familia. A pesar del miedo que me daban los prefería a ellos que enfrentarme a la compañía de la soledad.

Por suerte mejore, ahora por lo menos no me lamento de estar al borde del precipicio e incluso en ocasiones me gusta acercarme a la orilla e imaginar que caigo... no es que tenga pensamientos suicidas, no me atrevería, no soy tan valiente ni tan estúpida. De cierta forma estoy feliz de haber llegado a esta mansión ya que conocí a 6 personas que están tan jodidas como yo he incluso mas, después de todo yo no tendré que soportar esto una eternidad.

Entro al salón y como es normal el rubio no se encuentra en su lugar. La primeras 2 clases pasan como si nada, tan normales como se pueden esperar, la hora del almuerzo llega y yo sin animo de quedarme en el salón salgo sin ningún lugar a donde ir excepto aquel que quiero evitar.

En el pasillo me encuentro con Reiji quien pasa a mi lado sin cruzar ni una palabra pero a la vez sin dejar de mirarme, para cuando llega al final del pasillo se detiene:

\- Te lo dije, no vale la pena.

\- Vale tanto la pena como tu...

-No me compares con el.

-No lo hago - No comprendía el motivo por el que Reiji lo odiara tanto pero siempre he pensado que el lazo mas fuerte que existe en el mundo es el de hermanos.

El se dio la vuelta al igual que yo lo hice.

-Ven al estudio cuando regresemos a la mansión.

Y desapareció.

Sin animo de seguir y encontrarme con los otros comencé el camino de regreso al salón.

* * *

El maestro entro y solo pidió el trabajo, con un suspiro lo tome de mi lugar, me levante y se lo entregue:

\- El señor Sakamaki es parte de su equipo ¿no es así?

\- Si señor - lo estaba hojeando no se si por que ninguno de los dos le agradaba o por que nos creía tan flojos como para hacerlo.

\- Al parecer el no se encuentra presente, lo que no es inusual ¿le ayudo a hacerlo?

\- Su nombre esta en el trabajo ¿no? - levanto su mirada un poco irritado- no veo por que duda.

Diciendo esto ultimo di media vuelta y regrese a mi lugar ignorando las miradas de aquellos que eran mis compañeros y concentrándome solamente en el tiempo restante de la escuela. Para mi mala suerte al parecer el tiempo también me odiaba ya que parecía pasar lo mas lento posible. Voltee a la ventana, busque la luna y observe que estaba a muy poco en volverse totalmente llena, junto con este ultimo pensamiento mi pecho comenzó a doler. Lo toque con mi mano derecha y sentí como mi corazón palpitaba velozmente, hice puño la mano izquierda y me mordí los labios tratando de evitar llamar la atención, por suerte el dolor paso tan rápido como llego, levante mi brazo para pedirle permiso al profesor quien muy amablemente me mira a los ojos y me dice que no.

Para mi buena suerte el tiempo parece haber reconsiderado su odio y decidió darme un respiro. Tomando todas mis cosas salgo lo mas rápido del aula y me dirijo a la limosina.

Al llegar solo esta Reiji, Subaru y Kanato:

\- ¿Y los demás? - pregunto a Reiji

\- Yui y Ayato volvieron a la mansión antes de tiempo, los otros simplemente no tienen consideración por nadie.

\- Deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde - el rápidamente volteo hacia mi, Subaru me miro de reojo mientras que Kanato hablando con Teddy murmuro algo acerca de que solo soy una simple presa o algo asi - ¿Que?

Reiji se ajusto los lentes antes de contestar:

\- Normalmente les encontrarías una excusa.

\- Ambos sabemos que Raito debe de andar por ahí acosando a alguien y Shu...el debe de haberse quedado dormido en algún lugar y encuentra demasiado molesto moverse.

Subaru simplemente se quejo y subió a la limosina, yo, siguiendo su ejemplo suspire con fastidio una ultima vez y me senté al lado de el, Kanato me siguió y por ultimo Reiji.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión el cuatro ojos como solía llamarlo Ayato me recordó que lo tenia que ir a ver.

Como dice el dicho al mal paso darle prisa. Luego de ir a mi habitación a cambiarme la ropa camino por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Reiji.

Toco la puerta y escucho un pequeño adelante:

\- ¿Me necesitas para algo?

\- La luna llena se acerca.

\- Eso creo - el como de costumbre estaba sentado y frente a el se encontraba una taza de te - Pero no me llamaste aquí para discutir los ciclos de la luna.

\- Hoy estas especialmente grosera, ¿tengo que enseñarte modales? - su tono de voz había cambiado para volverse mas oscuro, mas...

\- Me disculpo, mi día estuvo peor que lo normal.

En tan solo un momento ya lo tenia bebiendo de mi cuello, sin ganas de pelear con el solo me quede quieta y espere a que se saciara...

\- Tu sangre... el despertar esta comenzando.


	15. Chapter 16

**Siento la tardanza estaba ocupada con la escuela y mi otra historia que apenas está comenzando. Además de que cada vez que me siento a escribir las ideas se me van de las manos.**

**Espero y encuentren el capítulo agradable.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

\- Despertar…

\- No solo estas más grosera… - No tengo humor para soportar a Reiji pero si quiero respuestas lo tengo que hacer.

\- Lo siento.

\- Pronto será luna llena, la transformación ya debe de estar comenzando, poco a poco tu cuerpo comenzará a cambiar.

\- Me convertiré en vampiro…pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No importa – o si, la verdad no lo sé, no por el hecho de que no quiera convertirme en vampiro eso signifique algo.

\- Humanos, todos son iguales, incluso tú.

\- ¿Por qué sería diferente? – no lo sé, pero lo soy - ¿No existe una alternativa? ¿alguna forma de detener la transformación?

\- Morir – Genial.

\- Vaya… - Un momento – Todas esas mujeres que se encuentran en el cuarto al que me llevo Kanato son…

\- Novias de sacrificio que no pudieron completar la transformación, sus cuerpos no lo soportaron.

\- Pero, Yui lo hizo.

\- Su situación fue un caso especial.

Entonces, déjame ver si entendí, todas, las decenas de mujeres que llegaron antes de Yui murieron y ella solo pudo completar la transformación porque era espacial…

-Voy a morir…

-Desde ahora te tomaras esto – Me paso una pequeña botella con un líquido rosa – reducirá el estrés en tu cuerpo.

-Gracias – Tome la botella con desconfianza, después de todo es Reiji.

-Para ser una humana no eres tan molesta.

-Vaya, estoy siendo halagada por el señor modales, si no fuera por el lugar donde estoy diría que esto es una broma.

La reunión con Reiji había sido más pacífica de lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrada, debe haber sido por el hecho de que iba a morir, y bueno, no quiero pasarme mis últimos días castigada. ¿Yui habrá tenido también este sentimiento?, lo dudo, estoy segura de que ella hubiera preferido mil veces morir a convertirse en vampiro debido a su naturaleza, pero ella y yo somos muy diferentes, como dos caras de una moneda al igual que mi destino, solo que en este momento está en el aire mientras que yo contengo la respiración esperando saber qué cara es la que me mostrara.

Ahora que lo pienso nunca me he tomado el tiempo de apreciar mi habitación, supongo que hasta este momento es que realmente la poca esperanza que tenía mi corazón de salir de aquí murió. Recuerdo que cuando llegue no me gustaba para nada, honestamente hubiera preferido algo totalmente diferente, pero si lo pienso, no esta tan mal, la cama es cómoda, las almohadas son de plumas, nunca había tenido de esas, tenía el espacio suficiente para mi ropa y hasta más sin olvidar los estantes que se encontraban en la pared de frente a la cama para colocar mis libros, además el hecho de que siempre estaba limpia con todo eso tal vez mis días aquí en la mansión Sakamaki no fueron tan malos.

Ahora que lo pienso….

Debería hacer algo bueno, no sé, una obra o algo.

Creo que estaría bien hacer algo por Yui, después de todo le espera una eternidad con los 6 vampiros más caprichosos, egoístas y egocéntricos…

Con esto en mente decido abandonar mi habitación y dirigirme a la de Yui esperando no encontrarme con ninguna escena para mayores de edad.

Toc

Toc

Toc

-¿Yui?

Esto es raro, normalmente ya estaría abriendo la puerta avergonzada por lo que sea que Ayato y ella hagan.

Sin ánimos de seguir tocando sin ninguna respuesta decido salir a pasear por los jardines esperando por primera vez encontrarme con alguno de los hermanos para que me distrajera de mis pensamientos.

Al salir por la puerta me dirijo a la fuente tratando de encontrar un poco de calma en el sonido del agua al caer…

-Mmmm…

Escenas como esta ya no me sorprenden.

El mayor de los Sakamakis se encontraba en las escaleras y con sus audífonos puestos sin siquiera notar que yo estaba presente.

Decidida a ignorarlo sigo mi camino, pero pensándolo bien…

-Shu...Shu – bueno, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil – Shu, Shu, Sakamaki Shu…

Comencé a moverlo esperando, que tan siquiera me dijera que me callara, pero ni siquiera eso hacía, al parecer estaba profundamente dormido. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca sin temor a que me llame pervertida puedo observar mejor sus facciones, sus labios que están entre abiertos, su mandíbula, sus parpados que están cerrados y en ellos sus pestañas, su piel blanca, su cabello rubio, que siendo honesta es mejor que el mío, sus largos y fuertes brazos, sus manos grandes que me recordaban lo pequeñas que eran las mías…

Siempre me ha gustado, ahora que lo pienso desde el primer momento que lo vi recostado en aquel sillón y nuestros ojos se encontraron, esos ojos que sentí me atravesaron. No entiendo cómo es que Yui prefirió a Ayato, no lo puedo creer, le tengo envidia a la rubia inocente y sonrojada, Shu la ama, todos lo hacen, aunque traten de disimular las miradas dolidas que les hacen cada vez que ellos están juntos es más que evidente, me hubiera gustado ver aquellos ojos con un poco de anhelo por mi…

Suspiro.

Sé que eso no va a pasar y muchos menos ahora que se voy a morir. Me gustaría que tan siquiera me extrañara un poco o por lo menos notara cuando muera…

Otro suspiro.

Mi familia siquiera se preocuparía un poco, bueno, sé que no, pero me gusta pensar que me extrañan y que tal vez se sientan culpables por haber hecho mi vida lo que es.

¿Qué habrá hecho Yui para que Shu la quisiera?

En primavera un botón se enamoró, se esforzó mucho, miro hacia el sol y floreció. En invierno un botón se enamoró, una flor que no floreció por el aroma a pólvora.

Me pregunto que habrá sido de ella si tan solo hubiera tenido las raíces un poco más profundas. ¿habría podido ver el sol? o tal vez, no lo hubiera necesitado.

-Solo deseo lo mejor para ti…

Bueno, debo de ir a dormir un poco, me estoy poniendo sentimental y eso en una casa llena de vampiros nunca es bueno. Tal vez alguna vez pueda hacerlo sin tener que preocuparme por como resulte y ahora que lo pienso, si voy a morir ya no veo necesario preocuparme por eso, aunque claro, aun falta sacar agallas de algún lugar dentro de mi.

* * *

POV SHU

El despertar…

mmm..

Me pregunto…

Bueno como sea, ella tan solo es humana, sería bueno que permaneciera así….

Cierro los ojos y duermo, y el sueño vuelve a mí, una habitación oscura, con tan una pequeña abertura en el techo, la que me deja ver que el cielo esta oscuro sin una estrella en él.

-Solo deseo lo mejor para ti…

Esa voz…

Por alguna razón mantengo mis ojos cerrados hasta que siento que la presencia se ha ido…

Es mejor que mueras…

Es mejor morir a esto…

* * *

POV AIKO

Creo que antes de dormir debería escribir a alguien…

Definitivamente te hare saber...

Incluso si estoy cediendo a mis pensamientos derrotistas, tal vez entonces, me pueda volver mas honesta e incluso llorar.

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo solo será de la carta que deja Aiko en la que expresa todo aquello que no puede decir, espérenlo con ansias.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Este es un capitulo muy corto ya que como había dicho en el capitulo pasado, es solo la carta o mas bien, lo que ella escribe en su habitación.**

**Les agradezco a todos aquellos que leen la historia y a los que me dejan comentarios, de verdad gracias por darle una oportunidad y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y mis errores de dedo que en ocasiones no noto.**

**Espero y lo disfruten. **

* * *

Querida Yo:

¿Qué cosas ocurrirán de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué no todas las puedo ver con mis ojos? ¿Dónde se encontrarán esas respuestas? ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad perdí ese día? Bueno, hace tiempo que lo olvide solo sé que por un momento perdí de vista el amanecer y ya no lo pude volver a encontrar. Recuerdo que corrí en un sueño hasta que alcancé el fondo de una pendiente, pero el tren ya estaba partiendo como si marcara una línea divisoria entre mi viejo yo, esperé en ese lugar día tras día, pero el tren ya no volvió a detenerse y poco a poco lo que antes podía ver más allá de horizonte, desapareció, dejando todo cubierto de negro, pero sabía que ese era el precio por el conocimiento. Desde ese día te perdí de vista y cada vez la hora del tren volvía, entrecerraba los ojos a las estelas de vapor que los lastimaban y provocaban mis lágrimas, así que hice un silencioso deseo, que aquel tren jamás volviera a la estación y con eso te abandoné junto con los recuerdos felices y mi inocencia. Aun recuerdo el olor del pasto de ese día en el que el agua que estaba transparente se ensucio, el día en el que cerré mis ojos y decidí darte la espalda, para cuando me di cuenta ya había crecido, pero, aun así, aquello que perdí aun lo puedo ver reflejado en mis lágrimas que ahora caen extrañando el viento que movía mi pelo al pasar sobre las vías, ahora sé que, aunque lo desee, aunque lo grite, ese tren jamás volverá y con él, mi oportunidad de salir de esta oscuridad. Desde ese día escondí mi corazón que estaba a punto de romperse, aunque aquella mujer lo encontraba y utilizaba el amor que por naturaleza sentía por ella para terminar de destrozarlo. Pero ahora quiero ser honesta contigo, quiero ser honesta con mis sentimientos, aunque ya es muy tarde y tal vez ya no importe porque todas aquellas personas a las que les provoque dolor y traicione no están aquí y dudo de que tenga la oportunidad de reencontrarme con ellas. Todo este tiempo permanecí junto a las vías por miedo a que el tren llegara y no lo alcanzara, pero, ahora, me di cuenta que para seguir el camino que elegí no las necesito. Aunque no hayas dicho nada, ahora yo te entiendo, este es el mundo que aquella mujer construyo para mí, ella nunca me abandono, aunque me rompió el corazón para ello, ya no quería dañarme, quería que siguiera con la cicatriz para que este mundo que mata a todos aquellos débiles y frágiles como yo, no me aplastara. Ahora puedo cerrar mis ojos y hacértelo saber, seguir en la oscuridad está bien, Incluso si me lastimo o me ahogo en lágrimas tengo que soportarlo porque esto es todo lo que ella me dejo, a su modo, trato de mantenerme protegida en un lugar donde los reclamos y el dolor de los demás no llega, así que adiós, aunque ya no nos volvamos a ver, tengo que seguir adelante porque ya no tengo tiempo para mirar atrás. Lo he decidido, ya no tengo miedo a seguir, el valor que me queda es suficiente, seguramente no es como el de los otros, pero no puedo aceptar que mi flequillo haya crecido a este largo y que nada en mi haya cambiado así que, incluso si mis palabras son como un adiós, mis deseos y anhelos en el fondo los diré "quiero volver a empezar" "quiero conocer todo de el" "quiero escuchar su voz a la hora de acostarme" "sus manos" "su boca" "su pelo" aunque sea mi sangre la única razón por la que este a mi lado, lo aceptare, no quiero su corazón, no sé qué hacer con el mío así que para que querría el suyo, pero no me molestaría tener que quebrarme la cabeza para eso, y ya que estoy a punto de morir no me molestaría evitarme todo eso de la transformación y morir desangrada sintiendo sus colmillos perforando mi cuello (o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, digo, no me molestaría ni nada). El punto de todo esto es que me gustaría despedirme de ti, de todas ustedes que me ayudaron a sobrevivir todo este tiempo y pedirles perdón por que de ahora en adelante seguiré sola.

AIKO (y esta vez, si soy yo)


	17. Chapter 18

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…**

**No tengo excusa lo se así que solo me queda agradecerles por su apoyo y esperar con todo mi corazón que el capítulo les guste.**

**PD. Estoy escribiendo en mi celular disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

Tres días, solo faltan tres días para la transformación o debería decir para que muera, lo cual sorprendentemente me tiene no tan preocupada como debería de estarlo. Por alguna razón me he sentido más tranquila últimamente a pesar de tener a los hermanos mordiéndome más seguido, al parecer mi sangre se ha vuelto más "apetitosa" con el despertar y ahora es raro que pase más de medio día sin que uno de ellos se aparezca frente a mi provocándome un mini-infarto y después me muerda, excepto, para mi suerte el único al que deseo, Shu, quien ha estado faltando diariamente a clases además que en la mansión Sakamaki, por alguna razón, no me lo cruzo como solía hacerlo o me tropiezo con el, por alguna razón siento que se está ocultando de mi. Por otro lado, Yui ha estado muy rara últimamente, al parecer le doy lástima al igual que Subaru, el cual nii siquiera me mira más que para sentir lo mismo que la rubia masoquista.

Como sea, al parecer moriré primero de aburrimiento que por la transformación o tal vez desangrada por alguno de ellos…

—¿Yui? — la llamo a través de su puerta, vamos, tengo que hacerlo, tú puedes Aiko…

—Aiko-san, ¿pasa algo? — Yui habré la puerta ya en pijama y con cara de preocupación.

—No, solo quería pedirte algo… — bueno, en realidad solo quería alguien a quien decirle lo que siento — Pero no es nada importante al final, siento haberte despertado…

—Esta bien, no estaba dormida aún, pero Aiko-san, ¿segura que no es nada importante? — su rostro mostraba preocupación genuina, era una de las cosa que odia y a la vez admiraba de Yui.

—Si, estoy segura, Buenas ¿noches?

—Buenas noches — honestamente me parecía incorrecto decir noche, pero bueno. Le sonreí a Yui y me di la vuelta rumbo a "mi habitación". Para cuando ella cerro su puerta cambié mi destino a otro más peligroso, la habitación del mayor de la familia, solo espero llegar antes de que me arrepienta de lo que voy a hacer.

Y efectivamente, cuando llegó mi cabeza ya está volviendo a razonar y me quedo parada frente a la puerta intentando decidirme si continuar o regresar a mi cuarto. Que más da, de todos modos voy a morir. Pongo mi mano en la puerta y la empujo con toda la valentía que queda en mi pero para mi suerte el susodicho no se encuentra en la habitación…

—Lo más seguro es que se quedó dormido en un sofá…bueno que más da.

Camino en la habitación observando el lugar, los detalles. Cambio mi mirada del escritorio a la cama y noto que en ella se encuentra una camisa de Shu.

—Me pregunto si…— me acerco a ella y la tomo entre mis manos acercándola a mi cara— Definitivamente empiezo a darme miedo… tal vez en realidad sea una mujer pervertida.

La dejo en su lugar tratando de que luzca tal y como se encontraba para evitar alguna sospecha, no es como si esperara que Shu notará algo, es más, me sorprendería que se apareciera por aquí. Miro la cama fijamente y me pregunto que tan cómoda es, se que ya había estado sobre ella antes pero no tuve tiempo ni cabeza para sentirla.

—Bueno, de todos modos venía para hacer algo vergonzoso así que… —sin importarme como luciera me recuerdo en la cama— Es realmente cómoda, me pregunto por que no duerme aquí.

Son saberlo mis ojos comienzan a pesar y me quedo dormida.

**POV. SHU**

Ella está…

Realmente es una mujer lasciva.

Me teletransporto a mi habitación y lo primero que noto es a ella recostada en mi cama.

—En verdad eres una molestia ¿no? — sería problemático moverla así que…

Me acomodo en el lado contrario de la cama y continuo escuchando mi música. ¿Debería despertarla?...Es divertido ver su rostro sonrojado…bueno da igual es mucho esfuerzo…

**POV. NARRADOR**

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Shu Sakamaki había llegado a su habitación y encontrado a Aiko dormida en su cama, durante ese tiempo el solo se había mantenido escuchando "música" y solo en dos ocasiones había notado a la joven mientras está se movía inconscientemente buscando su calor. Para suerte del rubio ella termino abrazándolo por la cintura lo que lo hizo levantar una ceja y solo decir:

—Pervertida…

A pesar de eso el no se molestó en quitarla y solo continuo escuchando su "musica". Mientras tanto Aiko estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, de no haber sido así se hubiera despertado al sentir el cuerpo del ojiazul.

**POV. AIKO **

Cálido, me pregunto cuando mi almohada se había vuelto tan cómoda. Estiro mis brazos para abrazarla mejor pero siento algo "raro" en ella, es como…

—Mujer pervertida, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejar tu mano ahí?

—Pero que demo…—cuando abrí mis ojos estos recorrieron a la persona que está a mi lado hasta aquellos ojos azules. Aún sin procesar si seguía dormida o en verdad el universo me odiaba la "sensación" en mi mano ocupo toda mi atención y con miedo mi vista bajo de sus ojos a donde mi mano se encontraba "reposando"—¡eh!?...¡eehh!?

—No grites…es molesto—mis ojos volvieron a enfrentarse a los suyos mientras en su boca se formaba una sonrisa ladina—Aun no has quitado tu mano, ¿es que acaso esperas algo?

—lo siento!, no me había dado cuenta de que aún la tenía en…—mi cara se había tenido de rojo. Retire rápidamente mi mano pero no sabía que hacer con ella.

—Fingir estar dormida y aprovecharte de mi ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

—Yo…y-y-y ¿Qué hay de ti? Meterte en misma cama que una mujer dormida ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer…— no termine la frase por culpa de su parte de ojos, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo? — ¿Q-ue?

—….

El continuo mirándome con esos ojos penetrantes mientras yo tenía una lucha interna contras mis hormonas, que al parecer se empeñaban en fastidiarme la existencia, odio mi hipotálamo. Decidida a no poner a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad coloco mi brazo derecho sobre mis ojos. Cuando el efecto "se que me deseas" desaparece y mi cara, creo, recupera su acostumbrada serenidad doy un suspiro largo y profundo para poco a poco ir quitando mi brazo y organizando en mi cerebro lo que había venido a hacer en un principio.

—Ne Shu…¿quieres beber mi sangre? — para mi sorpresa esas palabras salen más fácil de lo que creí. El no vacila con su mirada y solo pone una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Por qué no me alimentas? — De haber sabido que sería tan fácil se lo hubiera propuesto hace mucho tiempo aunque a que se refiere con alimentarlo…bueno, pensándolo ya no tengo nada que perder —¿Dime donde quieres que lo haga?

Me siento en la cama y pienso por última vez lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero entre más lo pienso más lo deseo, deseo que Shu me necesite, deseo que me quiera y si muriera ahora desangrada por el no me importaría por que sabría que la última imagen que mi cerebro registraría sería la de sus hermosos ojos. Honestamente no sabría explicar por que estoy enamorada de el, ni cuando paso y eso estaba bien por que me hacía sentir normal por una vez en la vida, ahora entiendo lo que es querer a alguien.

Debido a que Shu sigue acostado me tengo que sentar sobre el con mis rodilla al lado de su cuerpo, lo miro fijamente a sus ojos y estiro mi brazo a su boca para que lo muerda, este lo toma con ambas manos e incrustada sus colmillos en mi provocándome un dolor que jamás había sentido en mi vida pero que por alguna razón me hace sentir bien y en ese momento se que realmente no soy muy diferente de Yui, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi lado masoquista es más grande de lo que creía.

Por su parte el rubio no ha dejado de mirarme ni ha aflojado ni un minuto su agarre en mi muñeca. De un momento a otro el la suelta.

—¿Y bien? — sin necesidad de que diga algo más bajo mi cuerpo colocándolo encima de el y retiro mi cuello para que quede a su merced — Realmente eres una mujer pervertida…—siento su aliento en mi cuello lo cual lanza una onda eléctrica por toda mi columna.

—Lo dice el vampiro que no se ha movido — el solo comienza lo que está en su naturaleza, bebé mi sangre y mientras lo hace disfruto la sensación de que por una vez le soy de utilidad y tal vez no como yo lo uniera deseado, tal vez no lo pueda hacer volver a vivir pero con esto me vbasta, con saber que quiere mi sangre me basta.

* * *

**Por alguna razón mi mente sigue bloqueada pero haré lo posible por tener otro capítulo muy pronto , se los prometo.**


End file.
